Egyptian Mermaids
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: On the night of the very special magical moon, something very magical happens to Miranda, Cecelia and Rose. They become mermaids. But, why did the Egyptian Gods want them to become mermaids?
1. The Night Of The Magical Moon

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey, guys. I hope that you like my Yu-Gi-Oh stories. Give all the credit to CptTails and I. We make the best team that there ever is and we also make the best Yu-Gi-Oh stories when it comes to us working together as a team. CptTails, thank you so much for being here for me and I hope that we can continue working together. Anyways, I had this idea when I was watching Mako Mermaids. Imagine if the Angels of Revealing Light were just more than angels and they had a secret life that Atem nor Atarya didn't know about.**

 **To all of you who love fantasy and mermaids, I hope that you enjoy this.**

5,000 years ago, a super moon rose on the horizon of Egypt. It was twice as big as the normal moon. The Ancient Egyptians before Atem and Atarya thought that it was the end of the world, or what's known as the Great Flood of the Nile River.

The palace balcony overlooked the Nile River. An Egyptian Queen stood on the balcony, watching the super moon as it was rising over the horizon of the sand dunes. Her brown hair was bob cut short, like Cleopatra's. She was thin and had brown eyes. She was wearing an Egyptian silk nightgown and her Egyptian sandals. The millennium ball was around her neck.

It was Atarya, the King's wife.

She was waiting for Atem to come back from his meeting with Ishizu, Mana and Mahad.

 _Atem, wherever you are, you need to hurry_. She said to herself.

Atem returned to his chambers and tossed his cape onto one of the couches.

He then saw Atarya on the balcony, and went out to join her.

"Hi honey." He said, approaching her and embracing her lovingly.

The Egyptian Queen turned around to look at her King.

"Hi, Atem." Atarya said as she looked into his purple eyes.

Atem looked back into her beautiful, brown eyes and gave her a kiss.

"I'm sorry if I couldn't come to the meeting. I had to keep an eye on a certain three." Atarya said, looking at the doorway.

"It's okay." Atem said. "We just made sure that everything was prepared for the Great Flood. How are those three doing?"

"Miranda, Cecelia and Rose... They disappear on you every time you turn around." Atarya said, sighing.

Atem turned around, looking around for them.

They were nowhere to be seen in the hallway.

Atem looked back at Atarya.

"Have they been serving you well?" He asked.

Atarya turned towards their open door and then back at Atem.

"They've been looking for you." Atarya said, sighing sadly.

"Looking for me?" Atem said. "They know where to find me, don't they?"

Atarya sighed.

"They were in such a hurry." Atarya said as she was looking down at the Nile River below.

It was glimmering in the moonlight.

Atem looked at the river, over the balcony, seeing the river below shimmering in the light as well.

"Can you send for them?" Atem asked.

"I could ask Anzu or Jounouchi or Honda to go look for them..." Atarya said, beginning to think.

"Anzu does have a certain soft touch..." Atem said.

Just then, Karim came running into the room.

Atem looked over.

"Evening Karim." He said.

"Your Majesty, you and the Queen are needed at once in Naomi's room." Karim said, in an urgent and concerned voice.

"What has happened to her, Karim?" Atem said, calmly.

"It's about the moon." Karim said.

Atem looked over at the moon.

"What about it?" He asked.

"Please... You have to help Naomi..." Karim said, getting down onto his knees.

Atarya looked at the moon.

Atem held Atarya's hand.

"We shall." Atem said, "Lead the way."

Karim got up from the floor and began to lead the couple to Naomi's room.

Meanwhile...

Naomi was in a corner, shaking.

The moon was outside of her window and it was beginning to glow and glimmer.

Atem approached and knocked on the door.

"Naomi?" He said.

Naomi looked at the moon and then looked at the door.

"C-Come in..." Naomi said as she was shaking.

Karim opened the door.

Atem entered with Atarya.

"Naomi?" He said, addressing the freaked out scribe.

Naomi looked up at him.

"Your Majesty..." Naomi said as Karim was helping her up and looking into her eyes, romantically.

"What did you want to tell us?" Atem asked, concerned.

Naomi began to walk over to her desk.

"I have read many hieroglyphics on these ancient stone tablets and found this one." Naomi said as she got a stone tablet out of a stone tablet shelf and brought it over to them.

Atem looked at it.

The hieroglyphs that were on the stone tablet were talking about the super moon.

Atem tried to read it closely.

Atarya could see three hieroglyphs that resembled three girls.

Atem looked at Atarya.

"When was this written?" He asked.

"Tonight. The three Egyptian Gods came to me." Naomi said.

"What did they have to say about the girls?" Atem asked.

"That the three were going to be blessed with a very special power from the super moon's light." Atarya said, interpreting the inscription.

"Blessed?" Atem said, looking it over again, reading carefully. "I know Egypt is blessed greatly by the flood, but how so for our humble servants?"

"Well, they're going to be fused with a fish." Atarya said, looking at the river inscription that had some type of fish on it that had rainbow scales.

Atem had a surprised and confused look on his face.

"Fused...? Fish...? That can't be right..." He said, reading the text over and over again, looking for another interpretation.

"We'll know by tomorrow morning, won't we?" Atarya said as she looked at the moon that was outside Naomi's window.

"I suppose we shall." Atem said, handing the tablet back to Naomi. "They did have something they wanted to tell me..."

Naomi yawned.

Atem looked at Naomi and Karim.

"I'll get her to bed. You two go find Yugi and ask him where Miranda is. After all, they're boyfriend and girlfriend." Karim said as Naomi was getting up from her seat.

"Alright." Atem said. "Goodnight you two."

He held Atarya's hand.

"Goodnight, Pharaoh." Naomi said as Karim was holding her hand.

Atem waved and departed with Atarya.

"Shall we check their room first?" Atem suggested.

"Yes, Atem. I'm worried about Miranda." Atarya said as she looked at him, with worry in her eyes.

Atem nodded, then began to Yugi and Miranda's room with her.

When they got to the room, they saw Yugi sitting by himself.

"Yugi..." Atarya said.

Yugi was pouring over scrolls, muttering half in Arcane, half in normal Egyptian. Yugi looked up at them, he meant to give a normal greeting to the Royals, but instead said "Evining Bonum omnipotens probationes scribendae."

"Yugi, listen to me..." Atarya said, concerned.

"Ita?" Yugi said, trying to concentrate.

Atarya dropped to the floor, on her knees.

"Yugi, do you miss Miranda?" Atarya asked.

"Atarya. It's okay. He's speaking in Arkane." Yami said reassuringly.

Yugi snapped into focus.

"Yes, My Queen. I do greatly... I'm sorry...my first examination is tomorrow..." He said.

Atarya's eyes began to feel with tears.

Atem helped her to her feet, and hugged her comfortingly.

"It's okay." He said, reassuringly.

"Yugi, did you send Miranda out of the room?" Atarya asked.

Yugi shook his head.

"I didn't. She said that she was going to go and do something with Cecelia and Rose." He said.

"Are you worried about her?" Atarya asked.

Meanwhile...

Miranda, Cecelia and Rose were walking over to the river.

"Well...yes...but she seemed alright when she left just...when she..." Yugi looked out the window and saw the moon. "That wasn't there a moment ago!"

He had let the time get away from him and hadn't noticed the moon rise.

Miranda, Cecelia and Rose were now sitting on the riverbank.

Their feet were dangling near the water.

"Was the moon out when she left?" Atem asked.

"Well...no..." Yugi said.

He began to organize the scrolls on his desk.

Meanwhile...

"The water is so cool when it's this hot." Cecelia said as she was moving her feet back and forth.

Miranda was looking at the moon.

Meanwhile...

Atem looked at Atarya and Yugi.

"Any idea where they might be?" He asked.

Atarya began to think.

"Well, the girls love to go cool off in the courtyard that's near the river." Atarya said.

"Okay, " Atem said. "I guess we'll check there."

"Good." Yugi said.

He put his desk in order and made for the bed.

"Yugi, wait!" Atarya said, with her outstretched arms open for Yugi to go into.

"Hug?" Yugi said, looking over and beginning to hug her.

"Miranda needs you. I need you, my son." Atarya said as tears were streaming down from her eyes.

"Okay..." Yugi said. "I'll do my best..."

Atem began to walk with them out and back to the courtyard.

"The river sounds nice..." Yugi said, slightly wistfully.

Meanwhile...

Just as Miranda, Cecelia and Rose were sitting there, giggling, the moon began to glow brighter.

"Hey, what gives?" Miranda said as she saw the river below her feet glimmering very brightly.

Miranda, Cecelia and Rose turned around and on the face of the moon were the three Egyptian Gods. Slifer, Obelisk and Ra.

Atem saw the door to the courtyard.

"Strange." He said. "I thought the moon wasn't that bright..."

Atarya began to think.

"It's as same as what was on the stone tablet that Naomi was trying to decipher for us." Atarya said.

Yugi looked up, still a rather drowsy, "What tablet?" He asked.

Atarya picked Yugi up and held him.

"A tablet talking about a blessing on the girls." Atem said.

Yugi hugged Atayra close, like a mother.

"Blessing for my blessing?" He asked.

Atarya nodded her head yes.

Yugi smiled, and rested his head on Atarya's shoulder.

Meanwhile...

Miranda, Cecelia and Rose all turned towards the moon and saw Slifer, Obelisk and Ra.

"Angels of Revealing Light..." A voice from the moon said.

"The Egyptian Gods, what do you want?" Miranda said as she looked at their image on the moon.

Just then, they saw three fish, swimming around the girls' feet. The fish had rainbow scales that glimmered in the moonlight.

Atem looked out a nearby window, and saw the moonbeams descending on the girls.

"What in the name of..." Rose began to say as the moonbeams were coming towards them.

"Brace for impact, girls." Miranda said as she now closed her eyes and hugged Cecelia and Rose.

Then, there was a loud **SPLASH**.

 **(Wow. So, tonight, there was a very special moon that ascended over Egypt and on the face of the moon were the three Egyptian Gods, Slifer, Obelisk and Ra. What did they want with Miranda, Cecelia and Rose? And, what was with the rainbow scaled colored fish? You'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. I hope that you all enjoyed chapter one.)**


	2. The Splash That Was Heard

A few minutes later, the water began to settle down. It was still bubbling a little bit as the three girls were being pulled down by the rainbow scaled fish.

Atarya looked at Atem, worried.

Tears were bubbling in her eyes.

"MIRANDA!" Atarya said, concerned.

Meanwhile...

The splash of the water began to echo throughout the chambers.

It first began with the two spellcasters, Mahad and Mana.

Mana was asleep when she began to hear the loud SPLASH.

She instantly sat up and looked over at Mahad.

Mahad remained serenely asleep.

Mana's eyes were wide with fear.

She got up out of bed and walked over to Mahad.

She knelt down on his side and held his hand.

Mahad felt her hand and stirred slightly.

"Master, I'm scared." Mana said, worried.

Mahad woke, but kept his eyes closed.

"What is it...?" He asked, groggily.

"A...a loud splash..." Mana said, in concern.

"How loud?" Mahad asked.

"Very loud." Mana said as she looked over at the window.

"Probably just some of the guards tossing stones and getting carried away..." Mahad said, still rather sleepy.

Mana began to hear Atarya's painful cries.

"Mahad, Atarya needs help." Mana said, looking down at the river.

"Is Atem with her?" Mahad asked as he was trying to head back to sleep.

Ishizu was at the doorway, rubbing her eyes.

Her millennium necklace was glowing.

Mahad opened an eye and looked up at Ishizu.

Meanwhile...

Atarya looked at the bubbling water that was gleaming in the moonlight.

She had tears in her eyes.

Atem hugged Atayra comfortingly.

Just then, Yugi began to wake up from his rest.

He looked up at Atarya and saw that she had tears in her eyes. He wanted to help her. He considered her as his mom but, he wasn't for sure on how to help her.

"Mom, why are you crying?" Yugi asked as he looked into Atarya's brown eyes that were filled with tears.

Atarya looked down at Yugi, worry and concern staring into his purple eyes.

"Miranda... The river... It..." Atarya said, trembling and struggling with every single word she spoke.

She was concerned and worried about Miranda, who she considered as her faithful companion and daughter.

It had been a few minutes and she was afraid that Miranda would never come back up.

Yugi looked over at the river.

"What are you talking about? She's right there." Yugi said as he thought he saw Miranda over in a moonlit corner of the riverbank, where the current was the calmest.

He then made to get down.

"Um...Yugi..." Atem said, in warning.

Atarya looked up into the sky and saw the three Egyptian Gods watching her.

 _If you three did something really harmful to Miranda, Cecelia and Rose, so help me, I'll…_ Atarya began to say to herself as she clenched her fists.

"Atayra. Honey. The girls will be fine. We'll find them. I didn't hear anything to be overly worried about besides the splash." Atem said to his wife, comfortingly.

Yugi then got down and began to shamble over to the river, kicking off his sandals and thinking that he saw Miranda by the riverbank.

Meanwhile...

"Mahad, Atarya and Atem needs our help. The Angels of Revealing Light are missing." Ishizu said as she was experiencing a vision.

The vision revealed to her that Miranda, Cecelia and Rose splashed into the river and were now going down, being pulled by the pressure of the current.

"Have you been in the holy wine again?" Mahad asked, thinking that Ishizu was crazy.

"No. I haven't. My millennium necklace tells the truth and nothing but the truth." Ishizu said.

She was right. Her millennium necklace did speak nothing but the truth. It also predicted the future and fate of someone.

"Be that as it may, you all seem to be overly concerned with the Queen. Do you all forget her husband...?" Mahad said, still very tired.

"No." Ishizu said.

She was very loyal and noble to Atem and Atarya both. She could never forget the both of them. Especially since she vowed that she would be there for them when they needed her wisdom.

Meanwhile...

Miranda, Cecelia and Rose began to open their eyes and saw the moonlight glimmering on the surface of the water.

Miranda began to look down and she saw that she had a fishtail. Miranda's fishtail was the same color as Cecelia and Rose's but, their top coverings were different. Miranda's was pink, Cecelia's was blue and Rose's was purple.

All three of the girls could see in the water.

Miranda, Cecelia and Rose began to swim up towards the surface.

 **(So...The whole kingdom heard the splash and Mana was paranoid about it. Yugi and Atarya are both worried about Miranda and her friends. What happened to them? Are they okay? We'll just have to see. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Please R & R.)**


	3. From Mermaids To Humans

_Flashback of what happened during the previous chapter…_

 _Meanwhile..._

 _Miranda, Cecelia and Rose began to open their eyes and saw the moonlight glimmering on the surface of the water._

 _Miranda began to look down and she saw that she had a fishtail. Miranda's fishtail was the same color as Cecelia and Rose's but, their top coverings were different. Miranda's was pink, Cecelia's was blue and Rose's was purple._

 _All three of the girls could see in the water._

Miranda, Cecelia and Rose began to swim up towards the surface.

 _~End flashback ~_

As Miranda, Cecelia and Rose were swimming up towards the surface, Yugi sat on the stone bank, and let himself slide up to his waist into the river. He was completely disregarding the tunic he was wearing.

"Ahhh...Feels so good." Yugi said as he felt the cool water around him.

He was missing his girlfriend, Miranda. He hoped that she was okay.

"Miranda? Miranda?" He said, perking up a little and began to look for her.

Just then, Miranda came back up, gasping for air.

"Miranda?" Yugi said as he looked over and saw her.

Cecelia and Rose poked their heads up beside her.

"Yugi..." Miranda said as she felt her fishtail splashing in the water.

It spooked her.

"Miranda." Yugi said, beginning to swim over to her.

Miranda's fishtail was splashing very hard in the water.

Meanwhile...

"Did you hear that?" Mana said, worried and paranoid.

"I'm sure that the Pharaoh has it all under control..." Mahad said, still lying down.

"Mahad, we need to check it out." Mana said.

"Do you not trust that your Pharaoh has things well in hand?" Mahad asked them.

"I don't think that he's paying attention to the task at hand." Ishizu said.

"Do you doubt him?" Mahad asked.

"Can we check on him?" Ishizu asked, concerned.

"You can, if you insist" Mahad said and rolled over onto his side.

Mana sighed sadly and walked out of the room with Ishizu.

Karim was on patrol when he saw Ishizu and Mana.

"Isis! Dark Magician Girl!" Karim said as he was holding his torch up to see Ishizu and Mana.

"Karim, how is Naomi? I was foretold that she suffered from something bad tonight." Ishizu asked, in wonder.

"She's fine now. I think that she saw something when she was looking at the moon." Karim said, recalling the event.

Mana looked at Ishizu, with worry.

Ishizu sighed.

Meanwhile...

Atarya began to hear the splashing as well.

She looked at Yugi.

"Yugi, what do you think you're doing in the water?" Atarya asked.

"Going over to see Miranda, who is now some type of fish?" Atem said, looking over and noticing the girls.

"Miranda..." Yugi said, swimming over to her and reaching out to her.

Miranda began to swim to him and was reaching out to him.

Yugi hugged her close, treading water.

He looked into her eyes.

"Honey..." Atem said as he was now looking at Atarya.

Atarya looked up at the moon.

"It's the moon's fault. I lost Miranda." Atarya said, worried.

"Honey, Miranda and the angels are still here and quite alive. Though...different." Atem said as he was reassuring her.

"What do you mean when you said different?" Atarya asked as she looked from Atem to her other counterpart.

"Well...I'm either more tired than I thought,or the girls are now half-fish or some other creature of the Nile..." Atem said as he was rubbing his eyes.

He was indeed tired.

"Miranda?" Yugi asked as he was hugging his half fish girlfriend.

Miranda looked at him.

"What is it, Yugi?" Miranda asked.

"What's that I feel swimming around my legs?" Yugi asked.

"You mean my tail?" Miranda said as she looked down.

"Tail?" Yugi said, looking at her confused.

Miranda began to lean back against a rock and she began to lift her fishtail out of the water, which now became feet.

"Um...Miranda?" Yugi began to say.

"Yes, Yugi?" Miranda said as she was looking at him.

"You're very beautiful and all, but you're..." Yugi said as he was looking at her and blushing.

"I'm what...?" Miranda said, worried that she had done something wrong.

"Kinda naked..." Yugi said, scooting up next to her and doing his best to keep her decent.

Miranda blushed in embarrassment.

She looked down at the water.

Atarya looked at her, worried.

"Atem..." Atarya said as she saw the embarrassed look that was on Miranda's face.

"Shall I send for some fresh clothes for the girls?" Atem asked.

"I think so but, for Miranda, I think that she needs a diaper." Atarya said as she noticed that Yugi was covering Miranda up.

"It shall be done." Atem said.

He then went over and rang the bell.

Meanwhile...

Ishizu, Mana and Karim began to hear the sound of a ringing bell.

"Atem..." Ishizu said.

Karim and Mana began to follow her.

"Uuuuughhh..." Mahad said and tried to fall back asleep.

Meanwhile...

Ishizu, Mana and Karim arrived in the courtyard.

Mana peeked around a corner and saw Atem and Atarya.

She ran towards them.

Atem looked over.

"Not quite what I had in mind." He said.

Ishizu curtsied.

"Atem, what's wrong?" Ishizu asked.

"Well...um...the Angels seem to have been turned into Mere-folk, could all use a new set of clothes and Miranda requires her diapers." Atem explained.

Mana was laughing.

"Pharaoh, you're funny." Mana said.

"I wish I was kidding." Atem said, recovering from seeing the girls as mere-folk.

Mana looked at him.

"I get it. This is a joke and you're all being delusional." Mana said as she was trying to figure this out.

Atem put his hand to his forehead.

"I wish I was joking." He said, exasperated.

Mana began to giggle and skip back to Mahad's room.

Karim nodded his head yes and began to escort Cecelia and Rose as they were now out of the river.

Atarya looked at Atem.

"I'm not crazy, am I? You saw it too, right?" Atem asked.

"I saw the whole thing with you. You're not crazy." Atarya said, reassuringly.

Miranda tried to get up but couldn't.

Yugi helped Miranda over to the hard stone bank, and to her feet.

"Thanks, honey." Atem said.

Atarya leaned in to kiss Atem on his cheek.

Atem moves closer so she could.

Miranda looked down at her feet.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked, concerned.

Miranda began to feel pain in her feet.

"Miranda?" Yugi said, concerned.

Atem looked over.

Atarya was worried.

"Atem, we have to help her." Atarya said as she saw Miranda, wincing in pain.

Yugi picked her up.

"That help?" He asked.

Miranda sighed in relief and nodded her head yes. She then saw the three rainbow scaled fish swimming in the river.

Yugi looked over as well.

"Haven't noticed those before." Yugi said as he and Miranda were both looking at the three rainbow scaled fish.

Miranda began to lay her head down on Yugi's shoulder.

"Tired?" Yugi asked as he noticed Miranda laying her head down on his shoulder.

Miranda yawned.

"I guess so then." Yugi said as he now was looking back at Atem and Atarya.

"We should help Yugi with Miranda." Atarya said, worried.

"I've got her. I just wanted to ask if we could head back to our room..." Yugi said as he was holding his tired mere-girlfriend.

Atarya nodded her head yes.

So did Atem.

"Thanks." Yugi said.

He then began to carry Miranda back to their room.

As Yugi was carrying her and walking back to their room, Miranda began to hear a voice. It was a female voice that was strong, powerful and ancient.

Yugi looked at her as they made their way back.

They were dripping wet.

"Yugi..." Miranda said as she yawned.

"Yes?" Yugi said, getting back to their room.

Their room door had the hieroglyph of two doves in love. A heart was surrounding the two doves.

"I'm sorry if I kept you worried. It's just... When Cecelia, Rose and I fell into the water, we had to recover from the shock that the moonbeams gave us." Miranda said, beginning to explain.

"It's okay. What matters is that you're safe." Yugi said as he laid her down on the king sized bed that they shared.

Their room was more like a temple but very special. It was more like Atem and Atarya's room. They even had a balcony that overlooked the Nile River below.

Miranda sighed in relief and looked up at the ceiling.

Yugi got a towel to dry her off with.

"Thank you, Yugi." Miranda said as she sat back up and let Yugi dry her off.

"You're welcome." Yugi said.

He then got changed into a dry tunic.

Miranda looked around the room, trying to keep her mind off of the whole mere-folk thing.

Yugi got a dry dress for her and came back over to where she was.

Just as Yugi was about to get his girlfriend dressed, Ishizu knocked on their door.

"Hold on" Yugi said.

He then covered Miranda with the dress.

"Come in." Yugi said after he covered Miranda up with her purple nightgown.

Ishizu came in with the cloth diapers.

"Here you go, Yugi." Ishizu said as she gave the cloth diapers to him.

"Thanks." Yugi said, taking them.

"Anything else?" Ishizu asked.

"Um...Miranda?" Yugi said as he was now looking at her.

"Something to drink." Miranda said.

She could feel her throat getting parched.

Ishizu nodded her head yes and began to leave the room.

Just after Ishizu left, Yugi then picked up a diaper, and began to change Miranda.

As Yugi was changing Miranda, Miranda looked up at the moon.

Yugi finishes changing her diaper to a dry one and looked at her.

Miranda sighed sadly.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked, noticing.

"We should've stayed outside." Miranda said as she was yawning.

"Why do you say that?" Yugi asked, looking at her, wondering what was going on inside that mind of hers.

"I heard a voice. A female voice." Miranda said, remembering when they were walking from the river back to their room.

"What was it saying?" Yugi asked as he was helping her get dressed into her purple nightgown.

"We have to meet back there." Miranda said.

"Back at the river?" Yugi asked.

Miranda looked out the window and saw a light descending from the sky.

"Can we still make the meeting?" Yugi asked, wondering and trying to get answers from her.

Miranda still had her brown eyes trained on the light that was descending from the sky. Her pale skin was glowing along with the light as it was descending.

Yugi looked at her, then looked over where she was.

The ball of light was descending down from the heavens.

Yugi looked at it, curiously.

"What is that?" He asked.

Miranda began to reminisce when she saw the Egyptian Gods faces on the moon.

Miranda turned around to look at Yugi.

"I don't know, Yugi." Miranda said as she shrugged her shoulders.

Yugi looked out the window and leaned over to see where it was going.

The ball of light was beginning to head towards the riverbank.

Yugi looked back at Miranda.

Miranda looked at Yugi.

"We have to find Cecelia and Rose." Miranda said, in an immediate tone.

"Alright. Will we be going swimming again?" Yugi said as Miranda was getting up off of the bed.

The Eye of Udjat appeared on Miranda's forehead.

Yugi looked at her.

"Am I not included?" He asked, diminutively.

"You can come." Miranda said.

Yugi began to feel a little awkward.

Miranda began to hold Yugi's hand.

Meanwhile…

Atem and Atarya had just gotten back from their long walk from the river to their room.

As they were in their room, about to head to bed, Atarya walked over to the balcony and sighed.

Atem joined her on the balcony.

"I can't believe it." Atarya said as she looked at him.

"Can't believe what?" Atem asked, holding her hand.

"That Cecelia, Rose and Miranda are Mere people." Atarya said, shaking her head in anger.

She was angry at Miranda.

"Even though they still appear to have legs on land?" Atem asked.

Atarya began to pace around.

"That's impossible and hard to believe." Atarya said.

"Yeah..." Atem said, agreeing with her statement.

Just then, a ball of light crashed into the sand beside the bank of the Nile River.

After it crashed, there was a loud **BOOM!**

 **(Okay. So, Miranda, Cecelia and Rose are now mermaids. Most of them don't believe it except for Yugi, who is loving his girlfriend's new mermaid form. Though, now, Miranda's beginning to hear voices. Who is it? Stay tuned for chapter four and please read and review.)**


End file.
